


窥视

by 7_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_7/pseuds/7_7





	窥视

“学长，可以收一下吗？”当我红着脸递过去情书的时候，我抬眼看金珉奎学长一脸不自然，眼神也飘忽着，“对不起啊……”他说。  
建院和艺院联谊本来不是我一个外院可以去的，但是我软磨硬泡求了我艺院的朋友，带着我绞尽脑汁写了两个晚上的情书，“一会儿见到金珉奎学长你可要推我一把，平常都见不到他的人……”  
“他可不是我们一类的人，别……”灰心，朋友还没说完，“啊，明浩！”  
走过来的男生白白净净的，穿着素雅的白衬衣，宽大的像男友衬衫，朝着朋友露出了暖意满满的笑容，“一会儿喝一杯。”

“徐明浩，艺院的中国留学生，追他的男生比女生多。”她话音刚落，徐明浩旁边就出现了一个脸颊通红的男孩子，他看起来有点迟疑又有点害羞，走到徐明浩面前红着脸也不知道说什么，大概是告白。  
“明浩不是我们能追求的，别想了，和你喜欢的珉奎学长一样。”  
“什么嘛。”我瘪了瘪嘴，看了远处的徐明浩学长，他没有流露任何不耐，反而是轻轻抱了那个男孩子，像朋友说的那样，大概是在拒绝吧，应该也是像他的长相一样温温柔柔的。  
“别看了，我带你认识几个学长学姐。”  
我还是会转头去看徐明浩，那礼仪满分的言行举止，合着他略微奶气的声音，他看见我朋友，似乎是很熟的，“小敏！现在有事吗。”  
“你和明浩学长很熟吗。”我在朋友拒绝喝一杯之后问她，“我可是他的负责人，留学生第一个月都有人负责，我是艺设的班长，就让我接明浩了。”  
“他一直这么多男孩子追吗。”  
“开始少，后来联谊比较多，然后他透露过自己性向，就天天忙着应付追求者，我记得是这样。”  
我还是抑制不住好奇心地回头看，徐明浩和另一个男生勾肩搭背，笑起来很好看，暖融融的，又甜甜的。  
金珉奎学长不知道什么时候就走了，好像我递完信他就没影了，啊，也不是，大概是徐明浩学长和朋友打招呼左右的时间？学长一直都呆在那里和他的朋友聊天哎，但是那么亮眼的外貌，倒也是引人注目。  
我叹了口气，并不那么悲伤地感叹我的初恋就这么没了，心情一下子有些低落，“我想去天台吹吹风。”  
朋友似乎不放心我，我摆摆手，没事，“那我去找明浩了，哎？明浩呢。”

五月的风还是清清凉凉的，只穿一件薄衬衫还是会在晚风中瑟瑟发抖，还没到天台，倒是冷的我想回去了，只是，我听见上面轻微的响声，出于好奇我决定上去看一眼。  
是徐明浩学长！我的头才刚探出门外，被前面的景象刺激地差点尖叫出声，她视角里刚刚温温柔柔的脸蛋染上了红晕，透亮的眼睛也迷离着，他被压在围栏旁边的矮墙上，一个明显庞大很多的身体笼罩住他。  
“珉奎……”我听见他细细软软的声音喊着我脑海里的那个名字，我一下子怔住，不知道自己是什么表情，是该嫉妒还是生气，不，我没有立场生气。  
“为什么要抱别人，我在后面吃醋了也不敢上前。”金珉奎似乎很恼火的样子，我看不清他的表情，只能看见徐明浩脸上一下子变了，金珉奎大概在亲他吧，我看见他湿漉漉的眼睛渐渐在享受中闭上了，他的头微微仰着，迎着金珉奎的亲吻，我听到他轻微的喘息声，在身前人不安分的手伸进他宽大的衬衣里发出一声嘤咛，他慌乱的打开金珉奎的手，在轻微地抗拒，我不知怎么了，看的出了神，我大概是知道为什么那么多男生做梦也想追到他了。  
“你别扯我衣服…金珉奎！”他又恼又羞，眼睛瞪大了，我和他对视了一眼，我惊得差点摔倒除了声音，“有…有人，你别亲了。”他使了劲推埋在他脖颈亲吻的金珉奎，金珉奎突然的转头让我惊慌失措，我连门的来不及关就慌了神跑下楼。  
我不敢回头看昏暗灯光下两个人的表情是什么，总归不会有我窘迫。

“阿萌！你跑什么！”朋友见我一脸慌张地从楼上跑下来，嗔怪道。  
“啊…那个什么，我怕你等急了。”我想我一定是头顶冒汗，发型散乱，一脸邋遢。  
“发型都乱了。”朋友温柔地给我理了理头发，“你看见明浩了吗。”  
“啊……”我没想到会是这样的问题，一瞬间觉得太过于棘手而失了神。

但是徐明浩马上就从楼上下来了，他的表情和刚开始没什么变化，眼睛亮亮的，我注意到他嘴唇有点肿，不由得轻笑了一声，他似乎是认出我了，脸色有些窘迫，我连忙投以一个温柔的笑脸。  
“小敏，不好意思啦，家里有人催我回去啦，下次再喝一杯吧。”他还是那副让人提不起任何负面情绪的软糯嗓子，朋友自然不会拒绝，只是体贴的跟他说，“路上小心。”  
“学长拜拜！”我举高了手冲他挥手，他有些楞，想了一下，手指放在嘴唇上比了个“嘘”的手势，我忙不迭点头。  
他便笑了，笑得天然可爱，他和金珉奎学长真是神仙眷侣吧，我想我知道了我根本没有竞争机会的原因了。  
我跑到窗边，看着徐明浩走向站在路灯下似乎等了有一会儿的金珉奎，他蹦蹦跳跳走了两步，金珉奎收了手机张开双臂拥住他，徐明浩在他胸前蹭了一会儿又抬头亲他，他们在说什么我听不清，我只能看见微黄的灯光打在他们两个脸上，虽然看不清表情，我想一定是幸福的。  
“你在看什么啊！你怎么老是这么神神秘秘的。”朋友又到我后面埋怨我。  
“别说话，你看。”  
她顺着我的视线过去，愣了愣，“金珉奎？明浩？”  
“我知道金珉奎学长为什么看到我的情书那么不自然了，原来家里有人盯着呢。”  
“不觉得很配吗。”我又问她。  
我想我的眼泪顺着脸颊流到衣服上，可我还是笑着的，坚强的要自己笑着。

深夜的道路在路灯昏暗的灯光下，倒影出树和人的影子。徐明浩在很久的沉默后，“今天和你告白的那个女孩子还挺可爱的。”  
金珉奎同他十指相扣的手紧了紧，“谁啊，你居然夸别人可爱。”  
徐明浩看着他吃醋的小脾气，低声笑了一下，“就是天台上那个女孩子啊。和小敏认识关系不错的那个。”  
“你又是抱学弟又是夸别的女生的，那我呢。”金珉奎做出委屈的表情，他突然停住脚步，眨巴眨巴眼露出可怜巴巴的样子。  
“哎？”  
……  
“什么啊。”徐明浩走上去抱住他，轻轻踮着脚凑上嘴唇去亲他，“我爱你你又不是不知道。”伸手去牵金珉奎的手，“走吧。”

徐明浩进门刚落锁，就被后面心急的金珉奎从背后拥住，男人急促粗重的吻从脖颈落下来了，徐明浩被瘙痒的触感弄得身体发软，“你…你着什么急。”  
金珉奎深埋在他颈项的头轻轻抬了起来，嘴角咧了咧朝他笑，“硬了。”说完他搂着徐明浩的手不安分地伸进徐明浩宽大衬衣的下摆，向上触摸到他的胸口，“刚刚在天台被人打断了，你是不是该补偿我。”  
“你这是什么话…唔！”他话音刚落，就被金珉奎猛地翻身压在墙上，金珉奎另一只闲置的手捏住了他的下巴，落在他嘴唇和唇齿间的吻不似路灯下的温柔，仿佛是用尽了毕生力气的粗鲁，徐明浩后脑紧紧贴着墙面，头微微仰起，白嫩的脸上早就被红晕布满，他嘴里发出呜呜的轻声，金珉奎轻轻抚弄他胸口的手也加重了力气，循着那凸起的乳粒。徐明浩腿有些站不稳，大脑也没什么想法了，他的呻吟被金珉奎堵在喉咙间，要缺氧了，他半挂在金珉奎身上，迷迷糊糊地想。  
“唔…站不住了…”徐明浩在金珉奎好不容易暂时放过他以后，双手搭在他肩上，呢喃道，“去…去床上…好不好。”  
金珉奎附身亲亲他之后，一把扛起他，徐明浩头朝地，有些涨涨的感觉，金珉奎的手环在他的腰间，他觉得有些羞耻，便使了劲打金珉奎，“你，你放我下来……”  
“嗯？”金珉奎轻笑了一下，手不轻不重地拍了一下徐明浩的屁股，“这就放你下来。”他话音刚落，徐明浩就感觉天翻地覆了一样，他的身体深深陷入了床中，徐明浩闷哼了一声，轻轻睁开眼，看着双手撑在他两侧身体附上来的金珉奎，“珉奎……”他软着一口腔调喊。  
“我都硬的好疼了，你摸摸。”金珉奎一只手去牵徐明浩垂在胸前的手，引着他去触碰自己发硬的下体，另一只手急促促的去扯徐明浩的衣裤。  
徐明浩的手刚附上金珉奎的下体，金珉奎就被这柔软的触感激的一个激灵，徐明浩还睁着一双朦胧的眼睛看着他，金珉奎有些受不了，拉下徐明浩的内裤，凑过去低下头，就把徐明浩的东西吞进嘴里，徐明浩明显没想到这样的场景，一瞬间身子跟着紧绷起来了，他撑着身子勉强去看埋在他腿间的金珉奎，只能看见毛茸茸的头顶，他充满爱意的伸出手去抚摸金珉奎的头顶。  
徐明浩在愈加浓重的快感持续过后终于在一声低吟中泄了出来，白浊打在金珉奎没来得及脱的内裤和上衣上，“昨天才操过的，怎么还是这么浓。”金珉奎趴在他耳边低喃。  
徐明浩有些害羞的别过脸去，一只手去推凑在他耳边的金珉奎的脸，金珉奎看他红的要滴出血的脸只觉得可爱，“不逗你了。”他说，“你爽完了，终于可以我了吧。”他说话总是带着低音和调笑，徐明浩每次跟他做爱都会因为这种刺激情欲来的更快。  
金珉奎给他扩张的手有些急促和粗鲁，似乎是有些迫不及待了，一下子的肿胀让徐明浩有些受不了，他双腿被迫慢慢抬起来以寻求支撑，一半脸压进枕头里，只露出有些失神的眼眸，他张口想要呻吟，但是已经喊不出来了，只能可怜巴巴地抓紧被单，“你进来吧，求你了。”他后穴里痒的不行，手指不停的按压让他反而只是更大的空虚。  
“求我吗？认真点啊。”金珉奎拿出了手指，反而饶有兴趣地伸手掰正了徐明浩的脸，徐明浩满是情欲的眼睛有些看不清金珉奎，他已经没有什么理智了，轻轻摇着头，双手搭在金珉奎肩上，软着一口嗓子喊他，“珉奎…好哥哥……我想要你…你快进来吧。”  
金珉奎是最知道徐明浩在床上迷迷糊糊的嘟囔的，他还是在喊哥哥，“哥哥…珉奎哥哥…唔！”金珉奎突然地就扶着性器进了他的身体，又伸手去抓他的手腕，举过头顶，操得越来越狠，情动了又去亲徐明浩闭不上的嘴，徐明浩嘴里发出呜呜的声音，身体又被操得上下摇晃，他像是被禁锢在这一角上，被金珉奎随意地摆弄着，刚刚软下去的性器又迅速硬了起来，他挣扎着想要伸手去抚慰那个小东西，金珉奎却抓紧了手不放他，“我们明浩，用后面也可以高潮的吧。”他亲了一会儿放开了徐明浩的嘴唇，说出来的话可一点儿也没让徐明浩好受。  
“你…你混蛋……！”他动着还可以活动的腿去踢金珉奎，却突然被激的一声高昂的尖叫，“啊！……”金珉奎找到了他的敏感点，并顺着这一点反复操弄，徐明浩爽的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，在又哭又叫到嗓子有些哑之后，他到了高潮。  
金珉奎紧跟着他泄了出来，短暂的喘息后爱怜的亲吻他的脸颊，“以后别让我吃醋了。”他的声音却是有些委屈。  
“公开吧，我们，如果你想的话。”徐明浩喘的不行，他身体本来就弱一些，此刻更是像脱水的鱼一样软趴趴地贴在床上。他看着金珉奎的表情一下子变亮，有些惊喜的偏过头同他接吻，“我好欢喜，明浩…你终于肯同我公开了。”  
“我也…同你一样。”徐明浩把头搭在他的肩膀上，轻轻呢喃道。

凌晨十二点半，  
我向好不容易跟朋友要来的徐明浩的联系方式，发送了一条好友请求，最后在犹豫很久以后，打下了备注，“漂亮的艺院哥哥（珉奎学长的爱人）”

END


End file.
